Titanic Twilight
by starrtrek
Summary: Welcome to the ship of dreams! The Titanic offers everything; even vampires. An AU story on what would happen if Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Twilight characters were on the unsinkable Titanic.


**Title: **_**Titanic Twilight**_

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/AU/Drama

**A/N: **So this idea struck me on a rainy day watching Titanic. I had the Twilight book next to me, and thought, "Hmm…what if Edward and Bella met on the Titanic?" Thus my mind was opened to millions of possibilities. The story isn't like the movie because, well, Jack Dawson wasn't a vampire, but it sort of follows the same theme. This chapter is short, as it is just the info chapter. And I am aware that Carlisle was the only Cullen that was a vampire in 1912, but suspend reality for this story. Hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Titanic, or Twilight, or any of the characters, unless you do not recognize them.

**APOLOGIES:** For some reason, my story was taken down two hours after being posted. I have no idea why, so I had to delete it, and re-post it. I'm really sorry, and I hope the people who had started to read it find it again!

Bella Swan was shoved aside roughly as she searched for her father in the massive pool of people surrounding the Titanic. The ironic part was that most of these people were not boarding the grand ship. They were here to see it off, as the ship was truly a piece of history in the making. It was the grandest ship in the world, and it was making its maiden voyage.

Bella was a girl of seventeen; she had lived in America until she was twelve. When her mother Renee left her father Charlie for a man named Philip, things had gone downhill. Charlie had swept Bella away to the United Kingdom in an attempt to start a new life far away from his ex-wife and her new husband. Phil Dwyer was a major league baseball player, and he was quite famous, so it was hard to avoid the press. Bella had only met her step-father once during a house party when her parents were still together. He was a nice guy, but he wasn't her father. Bella could be living in riches with her mother and step-father, but she chose to go off with her father, and live a life of poverty.

However, Bella was unhappy in England. She missed America, and begged her father to return to their home country. Charlie agreed, and found a job on the Titanic as a police guard, something he was quite good at. They let him have an extra ticket for Bella, and the two of them would share a small cabin down in third class. Bella didn't mind; she was thrilled to be on the maiden voyage of the Titanic.

Bella brushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes as the wind swept it in front of her face, and she looked upon the overcast sky. A scarlet scarf was wrapped around her neck, highlighting the pale skin on her face. A long brown coat framed her thin body, and her black skirt ruffled beneath it. To passerby, Isabella Swan was quite beautiful, but she was obviously a poor girl. She was of little value. A pretty face could only comfort you for a few moments, until you realized she had nothing else to other. But Bella did have much to offer. Unfortunately, men of real value paid little attention to a girl like her. Bella always shrugged this off. She didn't need a man to make her happy.

"Charlie!" Bella cried suddenly, spotting her father directing the traffic of spectators. Her father heard his name, and looked over in her direction. After issuing directions to an elderly woman in a shawl, Charlie turned to Bella.

"Get on the ship, Bells. I'll be there soon; I just have to finish up here." Almost instantly, a couple of Irish men flocked him. Bella sighed, frightened. The ship was so large, and she was so small. She was afraid of getting lost, or worse, leaving without her father. But she raised her chin to the air, and began walking towards the ship.

Further down the crowd of excited children and glee adults, two sleek cars pulled up to the crowd. The door to the first opened, and a man stepped out of the car, glancing upwards with an expression of relief on his face, as if he was grateful for the gray sky. His body was adorned with a black overcoat, and he wore a suit underneath, indicating which class he was in to all of those around him. His blonde hair meshed perfectly with his white skin, and his golden eyes were warm with content.

"Dr. Cullen!" A voice emerged from the crowd, waving a hand towards the cars. Carlisle raised a hand in welcome; he was used to being recognized by strangers. He had made the mistake of becoming well known in the U.K, something dangerous for his kind: vampires. He along with the rest of the Cullen family, and their cousins, were departing the beautiful place, ready to return to America.

A boy stepped out of the car next, a boy with such breathtaking beauty that all the females around him did a double take. This boy had tousled hair that was an odd auburn-like color, but darker. He too possessed gold eyes and pale skin like his father, and wore a long black coat and gray dress pants. However, unlike his father, this boy had a slightly dark look imprinted on his face. It was almost as if he was permanently sullen. His name was Edward, and he looked upon the crowd with slight dismay.

Carlisle noticed, and clucked his tongue. "Come now, Edward, brighten up; we'll be on the ship soon enough."

Edward said nothing, but turned from his father, offering his hand to a woman who was beginning to exit the car. This woman, too, was beautiful, but the sparkling diamond on her finger warned men all over to back away. Her strawberry blonde curls cascaded from under her white hat, and she had dressed in a matching white and light blue gown. She took Edward's hand, and he pulled her down from the car gently. Once her feet hit the ground, she left her fingers intertwined with Edward's, and fingered the large pearls around her neck with her other hand.

"What do you think, Tanya?" Carlisle asked, gesturing towards the ship. The woman named Tanya looked at the ship distastefully, the corners of her mouth dipped in a frown.

"I've seen larger." Tanya replied dryly. Carlisle chuckled to himself, but Edward's expression didn't change from his indifferent exterior.

"It's the largest ship in the world, dear." Edward muttered quietly, looking not at the ship, but at his connected hand with Tanya's. She shrugged, and let it drop. Edward let out a small breath, and let go of her hand, walking back to the car to help out the rest of Tanya's family.

Kate had pin-straight, pale blonde hair, and she too was quite beautiful. She wore a green dress and hat. Irina wore pale blue, and her hair was as well blonde, but was wavy. Carmen wore bright crimson, and her dark hair was thick and curled. Eleazer followed her, wearing a suit quite like the other men.

They were joined quickly by the rest of the Cullen's. Emmett wore a top hat and a dark suit, his arm intertwined with Rosalie. Rosalie's beauty rivaled everyone's, her silky honey blonde hair wrapped in a bun on the top of her head, and she wore a black and white gown. Her sister Alice was shorter than the rest of them, and tiny altogether. Her equally short black hair was in curls that went great with her lilac gown. Her husband, Jasper wore a suit, and he stuck close by her at all times. Carlisle's wife, Esme, looked stunning in her deep purple gown. It was important to look good, as they all had an image to hold.

"I am glad that we all had a safe journey." Esme commented as she linked her arm with Carlisle's, her light brown hair blowing in the breeze. They began walking to the ship.

Emmett scoffed from behind her. "Yeah, those human pedestrians pose a great deal of trouble for_ us_." Rosalie smirked from next to him. Esme shot Emmett a disparaging look, but said nothing.

Irina sighed, glaring at the people in the crowd. "I am not looking forward to having to vomit all of the food we're going to have to intake." Kate let out a disgusted noise in agreement, and Jasper nodded along with them.

"Cheer up, sisters; we have a lot to be thankful for." Tanya intervened, squeezing Edward's pale hand as she said this. "This _is _the maiden voyage of a famous ship."

Kate waved a hand nonchalantly. "I've experienced enough history for a life time."

Alice smiled but raised a finger to her lips in an attempt to quiet their borderline edgy talk. If the humans heard them, they'd be in deep trouble.

A little ahead of the Cullen's was where Bella was waiting in line to get on the ship. The third class passengers had to get on the E deck, unlike the first class passengers who boarded on the A deck. Bella was anxiously looking for her father, not wanting to get on the ship without him. However, this seemed impossible.

"Miss?" The guard called to her, and Bella sighed, clutching her scarf nervously. She walked towards him, and handed him her ticket. He looked it over, and handed it back to her, smiling as he let her onto the ship. Bella looked back at the enormous crowd and city one last time, and then stepped off of the land, and onto the boat.

**A/N:** The second chapter should be up today as well, but I wanted this one to go up to see if people like it. Reviews are loved! I really would like to know if I should continue this story. If I don't get many responses, I probably won't continue it, but I thought it was a neat idea!

I also have posted an Edward one shot, so check that out, if you'd like!


End file.
